Paradoxically in love
by Kissme007
Summary: Hermione is transported back in time of the Marauders. She has to decide how she wants to change the past to change her present and to learn who to trust. Will she re-write a history where her best friend doesn't exist or will she sacrifice her love for a hazel-eyed marauder, or is there a way for the timelines to coexist? [hermioneXjames] M to be safe{or for future lemons :p }.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione screamed as she saw harry's hand which was reaching for her slowly disappear in a hazy mist. His frightened eyes telling her that he was not willing to loose anyone else to this cursed war. Hermione raised her wand frantically trying to cast a spell to stop the air swirling around her, but nothing was _working_!

She watched in dismay as her hand froze and her voice stopped working and as the world around her grew blurred. She could still hear the faint noise of Harry's voice.

"_Hermione!"_

And then the world grew black.

"ugh...what in the world...?"

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked at the sight in front of her. It looked like she was transported back to Hogwarts.

She took note of herself. Her lips felt chapped, her eyes were blurry, her throat felt like someone had rubbed it with sandpaper and her sides ached.

_At least nothing is broken, _she thought wryly.

She stood up slowly and made her way to Hogwarts. Maybe McGonagall was still up and could help her apparate back to the Grimmauld Place. After all it was partly her fault that she was in this mess.

_**Flashback**_

She had convinced Harry for a quick stop at the Grimmauld Place because she needed some books from the Black library. But while looking through some of the ancient tombs, one book had caught her eye. She felt like she'd seen the name somewhere before, _De ephemeris tempus viator_. Curiously she had flipped it open thinking it might help with their search for Horcruxes. Just as she was turning a page, Harry barged in.

"Hurry up Mione! we don't have much time before they realize we came back here."

She jumped and looked at Harry guiltily knowing that the book in her hand was definitely _not_ the one they were looking for.

"Ouch!"

She looked down as a drop of blood oozed out from her finger from a paper-cut. And then it was as if everything was in slow motion.

The drop of blood fell onto the book with what seemed like a loud splatter and all of a sudden her arms felt like lead and the book dropped and landed on the floor with a soft tap.

After that it was all a hazy memory

_**End of Flasback**_

So deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the voices approaching her from afar.

Maybe it was the an instinctual response honed in the times of the war but something told her that she did not want to come face to face with the voices. She quickly hid behind a bush and watched as the voices drew near to her hiding place.

"So I told him that we should torch his clothes and _sectumsempra_ the bastard for lying to us about you know..."

"Hell we could always fuck with his girlfriend. Did you see her melons?"

Raucous laughter filled the air as the others laughed in agreement.

Hermione held her breath as they slowly crossed the place where she was hiding. She inched forward slightly in hopes of seeing their faces. She sucked her breath as she saw them. _It cant be! _She had seen him die in the Department of Mysteries.

Her brain furiously tried analyzing what she just saw and the only conclusion she reached was that somehow she had been transported back in time. Now the only problem was to figure out _Where _in time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic. I've read thousands and i had a random urge to write one today. I'm being honest when i say that i have no idea where this story is going (long-term that is) so i'll gladly accept constructive criticism.**

**So please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. And i'm definitely not becoming richer :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

After trudging her way to Hogwarts, Hermione quickly made her way to Gargoyle Corridor hoping to meet the present Headmaster, which was Professor Dumbledor if her guess was right.

Before she could reveal her 'vast' knowledge of the Muggle candies that Dumbledore liked, She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She straitened and gripped her wand tightly and prepared to face more faces of the past.

"Oi Padfoot, give me my sweets back!"

"why? they're just gonna get wasted anyway."

"Fuck you! this time i know Lily will accept my love and we will get married before you can say Quidditch."

"Dream on prongs. She'd never gonna give you a second look especially if you run behind her like a bitch in heat"

"That's rich coming from you." Prongs snorted.

"Oi!"

"Thats enough you two...

..."

A third voice joined in but by then Hermione stopped listening. She felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water at her. _How is it that the one time Harry did not get them in trouble, she managed to land smack dab in the middle of it, _Hermione thought surreally.

"Shut up! i'm telling you i saw her glancing at me..." The voice died out as the three Marauders saw her standing infront of the Headmaster's office.

It was then she remembered that she was still in her muggle clothes. _well it could have been worse. At least she was infront of her old house members. _Hermione thought.

The three wizards and one witch looked at each other. It was James who spoke first.

"And what do we have here..."

He raised one eyebrow and mockingly looked her up and down.

"Did you get lost little girl?"

Hermione blushed. She knew she came in the petite category but that did not mean she was a kid dammit!

"what the hell do you know! You're just some stuck-up brat who doesn't even have the decency to talk respectfully to a girl. First I get whisked to this goddamn place and now i have to meet _you_ of all people. And I have no idea what i'm gonna do about it. and then i cant even remember the freaking candies that Dumbledore likes!"

Hermione at this point was freaking out because she just realized that that she was shouting at Harry's _father_, who had no idea who she was or that she was his son'd best friend or that he was going to die in a few 's balls! where was Dumbledore when you needed him.

"Whoa whoa calm down, i was just teasing you. Now why don't we go to the headmaster's office and sort things out, yeah..?"

While James was placating the frantic witch, Remus stared at her curiously. She seemed to know them yet it was the first time he was seeing her. Plus Remus thought blushingly, _Her clothes definitely looked a little out of place_.

"Sherbet lemon."

James muttered the password to allow the gargoyle to step aside and reveal the moving staircase. The three wizards surrounded Hermione and slowly lead her up the staircase.

Dumbledore looked up from tinkering with the curious silver instruments that stood on spindle-legged tables. Hermione looked at the twinkling blue eyes gazing at her from behind the half-moon spectacles and felt all her worry was sure that Dumbledore could help her figure out of the mess she unwittingly involved herself in.

"What brings you to my office Mr. Potter?"

James hesitated for a second and then looked at Hermione who was staring at Dumbledore like he had the answers for everything. Well he kind of did but that was beside the point. Hermione meanwhile shook herself inwardly and took control of the situation.

"Sir...I have something of grave importance to tell you but not in front of..." She looked at the three boys who seemed to be paying the wall next to her their utmost attention but she could tell from the stillness in their frames that they were very interested in what she had to say.

Dumbledore nodded wisely while his eyes twinkled even more.

"This way Miss...?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger, professor."

"Very well Miss Granger. Let us move this conversation away from prying eyes and ears."

With that he looked at the three boys pointedly who smiled sheepishly and nodded at him. James, Sirius and Remus then looked at Hermione and then looked at each other, their eyes clearly conveyed the message that they were just itching to solve this new mystery. Finally they took their leave, leaving Hermione alone with the headmaster.

"Well shall we begin Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at the kind gaze and opened her mouth to blurt everything out, but then she paused. She knew that Dumbledore firmly believed that everything had a time and a place and that a time-traveller should not meddle with things not in her time. Even though she agreed with most of the things he said, sometimes she knew that had he said something in advance, or warned them ahead, much could have been prevented. Harry's fifth year was a glaring example.

With that thought in mind, she decided to wisely keep somethings to herself and put shields in her mind to protect what she deemed to be.

"Professor...i'm not from this time. I cant remember a lot because whenever i try to remember my memories of my past self, i feel a blinding pain in the back of my head. I know that i'm from somewhere in future but i cant recall the exact date."

She looked up to gauge if he bought her excuse and found him staring at her thoughtfully. She mentally crossed her fingers and tightened her shields in hopes that he would buy it.

"And what Miss Granger do you remember."

Dumbledore peered down at her, his blue eyes behind his spectacles twinkled as if he knew what was going in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Ciao :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So this is for the rest of the story. I don't own harry potter nor am i making any money out of it.**

* * *

**Author'snotes:Firstlythankyou****1weaselyfan for being my very first reviewer. Its really exciting to know what readers feel when they read a new story.**

**Secondly, I made a few changes in the previous chapter so i recommend people who have already the previous chapter to have a look (last para only :p)**

**thats it for now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Hermione drew a deep breath and began her story.

"From what i can recall, I enter Hogwarts after a decade from now. I was sorted in Gryffindor and you were still the headmaster. You were my mentor and friend.

In fact you were the one who taught me that bad things happen to those who meddle with time.

And that is why i don't think i should tell you anything more professor."

Dumbledore looked down at the young woman thoughtfully,

"And what would you require of me, Miss Granger?"

"I would like you to help me to return to my time before i could damage this timeline."

Before Dumbledore could ask how she got here in the first place, Hermione said

"I was searching for a book to help my friend when i saw an ancient tome, written in archaic Latin. I remember getting a paper cut and my guess is that whatever spell the book opened to must have needed my blood to be activated. Although it begs to question as to how i landed up in _this_ year"

Dumbledore stopped her explanation with a nod and a smile and said

"Why don't we forget about it. I'm sure we will figure out how to send you back. But till the time you are here, we need to create a background story to prevent people from digging in deeper, yes?"

"Now, is there anything you wish to retain from your life my dear?"

Hermione thought for a second. She knew that she wanted to be in Gryffindor, any other house would just not do. Also, she wanted to continue taking all the classes that she was taking in her time and anything else, hermione thought, could be dealt with later. With a mental nod to herself, she said

"I would like to be sorted in Gryffindor again and I would like to continue taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Anything else Miss Granger?"

"Not right now sir."

"i see. Then I shall see to these matters, meanwhile i'm assuming you are familiar with Professor Mcgonagall?"

"Oh yes! I happen to love transfiguration and I respect Professor McGonagall a lot."

"Dumbledore smiled while his eyes twinkled even more.

Hermione privately wondered if he had learned to control the level of twinkle in his great years as the head of order of phoenix. Then again it seemed like a natural talent that you had to born with.

"...is that okay with you Miss Granger?"

Hermione jerked out of her private musings and looked at him guiltily thanking merlin that he trusted her enough not to perform Legilimency.

"Yes professor."

Wondering just what she had agreed to.

Dumbledore looked at her as if knowing she was not listening to him.

"I have called Professor McGonagall. She will be your guardian till the time you are here. You need not worry about your expenses, those will be taken care of. As for your course books, Professor McGonagall will help you get those."

"Now is there anything else you would like to talk about before professor McGonagall comes?"

Hermione looked at him knowing this was her last chance to tell him everything about Hocruxes, harry potter and the war but for some reason she kept her mouth shut. she knew that her meddling could potentially make her timeline even worse but at the same time somewhere at the back of her mind, she realized the fact that if she told Dumbledore anything he would make sure that she would not change even a single thing.

And while she knew that it was the right path but was it possible to change the future even slightly for the better.

with this thought in mind she replied.

"No sir"

Not realizing, the far reaching consequences of her seemingly innocuous reply.

Dumbledore peered at her thorough his half moon spectacles for a few seconds then nodded.

"Very well then."

They turned towards the door when they heard a knock. The door opened to reveal the future headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione breath hitched. Seeing McGonagall and Dumbledore reminded her what the future held for the current headmaster and for the first time she wondered what would happen if Dumbledore were to live.

"Your message said it was urgent.."

"Ah Minerva, come. Would you care for some Sherbet Lemons?"

Minerva's lips thinned.

"If its a social call then I shall be on my way Albus, I have a group of wayward Gryffindors to reprimand."

"Ah would they happen to be three sixth years who stole chocolates from your hidden stash Minerva?"

McGonagall spluttered.

"Certainly not!..."

"I'm afraid i will have to cut this short Minerva. I have a transfer student here who will be attending Hogwarts starting from day after tomorrow. I'm leaving her in your charge.I trust you will have no problem?"

"Good. Now we shall discuss this further at a later time, as I'm afraid i have an appointment to keep with the man who invented my Deluminator. Curious thing, it seems to develop a mind of its own."

Then with a merry nod of farewell, Dumbledore walked off leaving the two witches in silence.

Now Hermione knew, where Professor McGonagall had gotten it from! She did remember McGonagall saying once that despite being a senile old fool Dumbledore had a knack for getting things done his way.

Remembering the expression on the future headmistress face, Hermione wondered if she meant anything more than that.

Well no use thinking all of that now. With that, she turned and looked at her old transfiguration professor.

"It is nice to meet you professor. I'm Hermione Granger. I hope I don't trouble you much."

Minerva McGonagall was many things but a blundering idiot she was not. She knew that the young woman in front of her was not what she seemed. Firstly, it was her appearance. Secondly, Hogwarts has never had a transfer student in the middle of the session.

There was also the fact Albus had been deliberately vague and she knew the twinkle he sent her way before leaving was filled with mischief.

Minerva sighed. Albus and his secrets. one day she was sure that they would be the end of him.

She looked at the girl no woman in front of her for she could tell from her eyes that she had seen and experienced the horrors of the world and survived to about them. She decided she would reserve the right to trust her after she knew a little more about her.

For now she would follow Albus's instructions while keeping a careful eye on her new ward.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Granger. I will be your Transfiguration professor along with your guardian. After your sorting, you will be given your house uniform and your allotted dormitory.

If you find any difficulty in any of the subjects, do not hesitate to seek the professors' help.

I do not tolerate rule breaking or a blithe attitude towards studies. Loyalty to your house should be above all else.

If you follow these simple rules then we shall get along fine outside the classroom Miss Granger."

McGonagall smiled slightly to lessen her stern visage.

Hermione didn't know what to feel. It was slowly striking her that she could be here for an unforeseeable time, during which she would be forced to interact with people like they were strangers.

She also realized with a little surprise that this McGonagall did not seem to immediately open up to her. Maybe that was reserved for her gryffindors or maybe she found her a little suspicious. Whatever the case maybe, Hermione realized that she wanted to be able to trust her old professor and for her to trust her back. She knew that had the times been not so unfortunate they could have become friends and confidants in the future.

"Professor... I know how this all seems but trust me, I take my studies _very _seriously and Transfigurations happened to be my favorite subject, in my previous school. I would also like you to know that I agree with everything you said."

Professor McGonagall eyes softened slightly as she looked at the earnest face of her new ward.

She nodded approvingly.

"Very well Miss Granger. Now from what I gathered from Albus's hasty departure, your circumstances are slightly...unusual, yes?"

Noticing that her ward kept quite, McGonagall said

"If we were to have a good relationship outside classroom then I would like to know a little more about you Miss Granger."

For some reason Hermione felt like telling her everything. It was as if she knew that her secret would be safe with the stern professor. _But now was not the time to do it _Hermione thought_._

"I do have a confession to make professor. I ah... I am unable to recall how I got here nor ti...ah..place where I am from. I do remember my friend and I was running from some deatheaters then something happened and there was a light and everything went black. Next thing I know I woke up on the Hogwarts ground".

Professor McGonagall gasped slightly

"Oh dear girl, what dark times we live in for letting the school children to fight in the war! It shames me to say that I knew Tom Riddle personally yet I was unable to prevent him from becoming what he is today."

"No Professor! Nobody could have known how he would turn out. We cant blame ourselves for his actions. All we can do is to fight him every step of the way and remember the lights in our hearts which will guide us to our victory."

Professor McGonagall was silent for a while then looking at hermione with a new respect,

"I see that my new ward is wise beyond her years."

McGonagall smiled seeing hermione blush at her praise.

"Now I do not believe I need to know anything more about this business. Let us begin with the sorting."

Hermione breath released with a small sigh. This was it. She was about begin her own adventure without Harry and Ron. She knew that she should be nervous considering the enormity of her situation but she somehow knew in her heart that everything would work.

With that Hermione started walking towards the sorting hat.

* * *

**Author's notes: So here's the next chapter. My updates might not be regular since i have a lot on my plate but i will definitely finish this story...eventually :P**

**All i can say that its gonna be a long one.**

**So please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Cheers. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:****So ****here's ****the ****next ****chapter. ****Thank ****you ****LionsWing ****for ****pointing ****out ****the ****i/I ****problem. ****I'm ****pretty ****sure ****I've ****fixed ****all ****the ****i(s) ****in ****this ****chapter.**

**That's ****all ****for ****now . **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Walking around, Hermione realized that she had never actually gotten a chance to observe the headmaster's office at length. She knew that Dumbledore surrounded himself with little trinkets and baubles to entertain himself. But was there a purpose to every item kept here.

She looked around curiously. The office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises made by the various strange looking instruments. She noticed that it was missing its' resident phoenix but Dumbledore must have sent him on some business.

So deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when they stopped she almost hit her nose against McGonagall's back. There it was, sitting on a shelf behind an enormous claw-footed desk, the Sorting Hat. She waited as Mcgonagall placed the shabby tainted wizards hat on her head.

"_Hmm __well __well __what __do __we __have __here. __A __mind __that __seems __familiar __but __is __not. __I __believe __we __have __met __before __but __perhaps __it __is __the __imagination __of __a __senile __old __hat._

_Tell __me __child __I __sense __a __fierce __determination __along __with __a __darkness __that __you__'__ve __kept __hidden __within __you. __There __is __loyalty __also. __Hmm...it __is __deeper __than __it __seems __and __may __eventually __lead __you __astray._

_But __it __seems __as __if __you __have __already __decided._

_Very __well __then...GRYFFINDOR!__"_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she knew that she would be sorted in her old house, she did not like to deal with uncertainties. She knew that the hat had said something of importance but it kept slipping away the more she tried to remember it. She decided to ignore it for the time being knowing that such things would come to her when she was not thinking about them.

* * *

"Did you see those legs Prongs? They went for miles. She might not have enough in the chest department but she definitely made up for it where it counts huh?"

Sirius wiggled eyes eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Whatever padfoot, you know I prefer them more...vivacious."

"was it just me who noticed that there was something strange about her. First she was in her muggle clothing without any luggage with her. She did not seem to get surprised when we took her to Dumbledor's office. Plus she seemed to know who you were and she did not sound happy."

"Oi what are you saying mooney, you know I have been faithful to my beloved Lily the past two years."

Sirius rolled his eyes while sitting next to Remus.

"Yeah we have all seen you make a fool of yourself in front of Lily Prongs."

"Watch it pads, or you wont get to...enjoy that ravenclaw you were telling us about about last night."

"Ok enough you two. We need to figure out what's the deal with our mysterious stranger." Remus intervened before the argument got physical.

"_Our _stranger mooney? Methinks that someone has a crush on Miss Granger."

Sirius teased the blushing Remus.

"But mooney is right pads. We do need to figure out whats the deal with her. It is our duty as marauders to know every dirty little secret that Hogwarts is home to."

Receiving the nods of agreement from his fellow marauders, James took a seat near the fireplace and frowned in thought.

"We know that she is not from Hogwarts or Sirius would have remembered her."

Ignoring the proud smirk sent his way, he continued with his list.

"We know that she knows us or at least me and that she is a muggle or a half-blood meaning that she's definitely not one of Voldemort's cronies. And since she seemed to know Dumbledore's password choices, it would mean that she knows the old coot as well."

Ignoring the look of disapproval from Remus, he continued.

"From all this we can figure out that she has some history with professor Dumbledore and will probably be joining Hogwarts soon.

Now if we can just figure out what house she would be in than that would make it easier for us."

"Considering what a spitfire she was, she would probably end up here" Sirius remarked from where he was lounging on the squashy armchair.

"What does our resident werewolf think about this?"

Sirius looked at Remus who was looking at the ember shining from the burnt firewood with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I think we need to figure out the how first and that if we can trust her or not. These are dark times and while we are safe within the walls of Hogwarts, we don't know how far Voldemort's reach is."

The three wizards sobered and looked at each other each remembering the numerous deaths listed in the Daily Prophet these days.

They turned towards the entrance as they heard the portrait of the fat lady creaking open. Their head of the house accompanied by the person they were just discussing about, knowing that this meant that Hermione Granger was now a Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione meanwhile was following Professor McGonagall as she lead her to the Gryffindor tower. She was worrying about how she would act like everything was new about the place that had become her second home. She was also dreading meeting the marauders and Lily Evans. And she wondered how she would hide her hatred towards the fourth member of the marauders.

"...and the rest of the things will be delivered directly to your bed in the girl's dormitory.

... and that is all miss granger."

She knew it was rude to tune out what professor Mcgonagall was explaining, but she couldn't help it. There was just so much going in her mind that she couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what she already knew even in her sleep.

She came out of her thoughts when she noticed that Professor Mcgonagall had gone silent. She looked to see the professor frowning at her for not paying attention.

Hermione gave her a weak smile , not willing to justify her lack of attention.

"Is there something else bothering you miss granger?"

"No professor, just... I guess I am a little nervous to start the session midway."

McGonagall's eyes softened slightly.

"Relax miss granger. I doubt Albus would have let you join if he didn't think you could handle it."

"I guess you're right professor. I am worrying needlessly about things that are beyond my control."

Hermione straightened and looked towards the portrait of the fat lady. With an inward catch in breath, she remembered all the memories associated with the painting. Despite all the horrible experiences and a few close calls with death, the place behind that door had become a refuge of sorts. She decided now that she would everything in her power to make everyones life easier in future.

The first thing she noticed after the professor said the password to allow them through the door was that the common room was exactly the same circular room oozing a feeling of comfort with scarlet tapestries depicting witches and wizards, and various animals. Even the armchairs and tables were placed near the big fireplace.

She noticed that it was occupied the three people she was hoping to avoid for a while. Then again it was better she cleared any misunderstandings as early as possible, because if James Potter was anything like harry, then the moment she gave him a slightest hint of opening, he would keep digging until he knew everything and she couldn't have that.

"Just the wizards I was looking for. Tell me Mister Black, how long it took you to find the chocolates you stole."

"It was right in front of me and I couldn't resist it professor, you know how it is"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and threw a wink at their head of the house.

Professor McGonagall pulled her cloak closer and straightened to her full height and glared at the impertinent boy grinning at her wolfishly.

"Mister Black , that's enough from you. I expect you to report to Mr. Filch after your class. You will do so for the rest of the week.

As will Mister Potter and Mister Lupin."

Ignoring the spluttering protests, she turned and walked out from the room with a departing glance at Hermione.

All the while James was staring at Hermione like she was a puzzle to figure out, which was _not_ how Hermione was planning to start her relationship with Harry's father.

"I hope you're not expecting an apology for earlier Granger." James said wryly.

"Now James thats not how you welcome a new member to our hose."

Sirius reached forward to take hermione's hand and kissed the back of her palm lightly. He then bowed and his eyes hidden behind his dark locks winked at her.

"Welcome to our humble aboard Miss Granger. I want you to know that not all of us here are rude like James there."

Hermione blushed slightly. She'd guessed that Sirius was a charming flirt in his Hogwarts days but to be experience it first handedly was something else.

Remus stood at a slight distance and looked at James curiously. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen him being rude to others before. But towards a witch and a stranger to boot was definitely a little strange.

"Now let me introduce you to the coolest gang in Hogwarts. These gentlemen with me form a third of the Marauders. You will be hard pressed to find anyone in Hogwarts who is not aware of us." Sirius proclaimed proudly.

Hermione giggled. God she had missed this. It had been a year since Sirius fell into the veil and the Grimmauld place had felt cold and dreary without his presence to lighten the mood.

In the later months she and sirius had become quite close. He used to treat her as his little sister who would nag him sometimes but only because she cared about him.

She remembered how when she realized that sirius was dead, she'd cried for a whole day and was too depressed to even go to the library for a week.

It felt good to see him again without the worry lines that marked his face after his years in Askaban and hiding as a wanted convict.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply she was interrupted by James.

"Watch it pads, you don't want her to fall for you before she even starts her first official day in Hogwarts." came a mocking voice.

Thats it! Hermione had had enough of James Potter being an utter prat.

"Jealous potter?"

"Of what? You're not exactly my type. I like them more...curvy." James drawled with a challenging look in his eyes.

"It might come as a surprise to you Potter but you are nowhere near what I want right now. Just the thought of liking you in any way is so far beyond my thoughts that I might as well congratulate you on having your future _child.__"_

"Well... you...I...woah you sure know how to bring down a guy's ego Granger." James looked a little hurt at her strong refusal. With Evans snubbing him every time he approached her and now the new girl was practically saying that she found him sexless. It was a little to much for a man's ego, James supposed wryly.

Remus finally spoke before the situation could get worse.

"How about we call it a truce for now and let Hermione rest. I'm sure she had a long day."

"Oh you have no idea...!" Hermione muttered under her breath, still surprised at how rude she was to Harry's father. Its just there was something about him that raised all the alarm signals in her head so she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Sirius sat up suddenly from where he was watching the drama unfold in front of him.

"As much fun as it was to watch you both beat down each others ego, I think I'll take my leave now. There's a shy ravenclaw waiting for me to sweep her off her feet." Sirius threw a casual wave as he sauntered out of Gryffindor common room.

Remus looked at the slightly tense forms of hermione and James and hoped that seeing Lily tomorrow would make James feel better.

"uh...I think we all should call it a night. I heard professor say that you have Potions first thing tomorrow." Remus looked at hermione and smiled.

Hermione smiled back and if her face was a little pale she was thankful that Remus did not comment on that.

James looked at hermione one last time before nodding at Remus and turned to go to the boys dormitory.

Remus also with one last glance at Hermione, followed.

Hermione stood there feeling alone and small all of a sudden. What had she gotten herself into. With a sigh she turned and headed towards the girls dormitory. She climbed the steps and saw that McGonagall was true to her word. there was a shining new trunk next to an empty bed.

Stifling a tired yawn she went and unpacked and saw that though the syllabi was a little different, she would have no difficulty in the classes. with that she flopped face up on the bed and looked at the ceiling and thought that harry must be worried sick about her.

And Ron. _oh __god __Ron_, she'd forgotten about his injury in the midst of all that had happened today. She sat up suddenly, no longer sleepy.

They had apparated from the Burrow to a quite little coffee place to decide where to go next and for hermione to change. Suddenly there were loud pops all around them. three deatheaters were pointing their wands at them.

Hermione had quickly casted a _Bombarda __Maxima_ to create an explosion around her Ron and Harry and prepared to apparated out of there when she heard Ron's scream but by then it was to late and they had already apparated to a quite street in muggle london. She saw that Ron had splinched himself. She quickly found the _essence __of __dittany_ and applied to the wound. she felt relieved when she saw the wound closing itself but with growing horror she saw that it starting bleeding again.

She casted every healing spell she knew but it just reopened again. She heard harry curse behind her. Then she remembered Ron was hit with some curse just when they were apparating.

She had quickly drawn harry to one side after casting a _statis_ spell on Ron. She explained what happened. After that they had gone to Grimmauled Place hoping to find the answer in the black library. And the rest was... well that was how she ended up in the past.

But hermione hoped that Harry was able to put his worry for her aside and find what they needed. She knew that Ron's injury was not serious then but if it continued to bleed like it was the last time she had seen it, then it could become much worse.

Hermione released a frustrated breath and started a hurried pace frowning. God she felt like pulling at her hair. Shat was she doing here. she should be there helping Ron but she was stuck in the past with no way out.

She froze when she heard a rustle from one of the beds near her. She quietly went to her bed and laid down again. She knew that stressing over that wont help her now. She finally managed to quieten her thoughts a little and tried going to sleep knowing that it was not going to come anytime soon.

* * *

Lot of people thought that Sirius Black was just a pretty face who loved to pull pranks and flirt with the ladies. But what only his close friends knew was that he had an extremely sharp mind behind his good looks. And his was extremely loyal to those he deemed worthy.

He knew James Potter since they were kids. He knew that while James was sometimes arrogant, boastful and proud, deep down he was a good person and unfailingly loyal to those he loved. He also knew that it was not in james nature to be impolite to ladies. Mrs potter made sure of that.

This is what made the exchange that happened earlier in the common room even more interesting. He knew there was something off about the new girl. He couldn't place it but something was telling him that she would play a crucial rule in all their future.

"... and then she told me that she saw them together at Honeydukes. That seems a little strange isn't it?

Sirus are you even listening to me? You've been quite for some time now. Is something the matter?"

Sirius was jerked out from his inner musings, looked at the girl next to her and flashed a dazzling smile.

"You know whats on my mind love. Besides I didn't want to trouble you with my problems when we could be discussing something much more interesting..."

Sharon blushed. Her friends would be shrieking like harpies if they knew that she'd gone on a date with the sirius black! She couldn't wait to tell them later.

Sirius then continued to charm her for the rest of their night while still thinking about James and Hermione.

Well one thing was sure. He would be keeping a close eye on miss granger until he could figure everything out.

* * *

**A/N: ****From ****next ****chapter ****onwards, ****the ****length ****of ****each ****chapter ****might ****be ****longer ****so ****might ****take ****me ****longer ****to ****update. **

**Anyway,****review ****and ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think.**

**Cheers ****:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. And those of you who are thinking that Hermione has been acting as a bitch, well don't worry. I have plans for her and she will outgrow this phase :p**

**Enjoy reading... ;)**

* * *

Hermione woke up smothering a huge yawn. She could feel the past tiredness, of the past few days, draining away from her body. It felt good to sleep in a bed, knowing she was safe within the boundaries of Hogwarts. She blinked hazily, still not fully awake yet. She could hear murmurs and whispers near her bed. Parting the curtains aside, she saw that two girls were staring at her curiously. She remembered then that nobody other than the Marauders and the Professors knew, who she was or what she was doing here.

"Hi I'm Alice. I don't believe I have seen you around here before."

Hermione observed the two girls standing next to her bed. One was thin with dark long waves surrounding an oval face and the other was slightly taller than her, five feet four inches, and had a kind face. She was the one who spoke to her. The other girl she realized, with a lurch in her heart, was a beautiful red head with long waves curling around her freckled face and those haunting _green__eyes_. She was tall, much taller than her, standing at five feet eight inches. she noticed that both of them were looking at her strangely. So lost in her thoughts that Hermione didn't notice that she hadn't said a word in sometime.

"I'm Hermione...Hermione Granger. I was transferred to Hogwarts and will join the sixth years from Monday. Nice to meet you." Hermione offered weakly.

She felt a little strange knowing that she was staring at Harry's mother.

"So when did you arrive here. And how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Alice asked

"It's nice I guess. I haven't had much time to explore, since I arrived very recently. Although I did meet the Marauders as they like to call themselves."

"Oh? You have met Remus and the rest already?"Lily joined the conversation.

Hermione noticed that the moment she mentioned Marauders, Lily's eyes had sharpened. Maybe she had already started to fall for James. Though she wondered how Lily could could fall for James since he mostly seemed liked a prat to her but maybe he was different with Lily considering he later married the witch.

"Yes I had a slight...misunderstanding with them. James Potter specially seems to dislike me."

"James?! Surely not. He is never rude to a girl in fact-", Alice paused suddenly looking at Lily. Since Lily kept silent, she continued.

"He worships the ground Lily walks on and would never dare to insult any girl in this house fearing Lily's wrath if the news of it reached her."

Hermione giggled nervously as she noticed that Lily was looking at her strangely.

"Oh Alice, I doubt I have so much influence on James" Lily giggled.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable suddenly. She knew that Lily would one day be her best friend's mother, but looking at her right now she felt that she was looking at a different person than what Harry had once described her as.

"So why did you suddenly transfer schools. It's quite unheard of, a student changing school at this time." Lily asked curious.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us. We were just a little curious." Alice said noticing hermione's discomfort. She quickly changed the topic and with a mischievous smile she asked.

"So, did you find any of the Marauders hot?"

"Alice, I'm sure hermione was too tired yesterday to notice such things." Lily exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. Of course she had noticed how good looking the three wizards were. She would be blind if she didn't. Remus had a quiet intensity about him and mostly kept to himself, but she knew that he was the most observant of the three of them. Not to mention his other...abilities. He was tall for his age, probably the tallest of the lot with dark brown hair and a lanky muscular build. Next was Sirius, with his over the top personality, devilish good looks and eyes that dared the world to challenge him. She knew that beneath that reckless playboy, there was an unwaveringly loyal person who valued his friends above anything or anyone. And who could miss his lean, slightly shorter than Remus but still, tall frame brimming with confidence, not to forget that bad boy swagger, he had perfected. Then there was James, out of all three she knew the least about him not only because he was not alive in her time but also, because all she had seen last night was him being an utter prat to her. She knew that he was Harry's father and in time he would become a formidable Auror and a loving dad but from what she could tell, he still had long way to go before he could become the kind hearted person, that Remus had talked about very fondly.

Hermione was interrupted from her inner musings when she heard Alice giggle at Lily's miffed expression.

"Oh Lils. You say that you hate James Potter, but whenever I bring him up in any way you get riled up."

"You know why Alice! I hate him and his stupid gang of misfits and how they enjoy bullying the rest of the school"

"You know that's not true Lily. While they may be slightly evil with our Slytherins counterparts, they have never harmed any other house members."

Lily huffed, not admitting that she was wrong. She turned towards Hermione, to deliberately change the topic.

"So, Hermione have you seen the course books yet. I am the sixth year prefect and will gladly help you in case you have any doubts regarding the course material." Lily offered with a smile.

Hermione smiled back knowing that Lily was known as the smartest witch of her age. Well Hermione was excited to get the opportunity to go head to head against the smartest witch of _this_time.

"Thanks Lily I'll be sure to ask you, if I have any difficulty."

Alice gasped suddenly. "Oh no if we don't hurry up, we'll be late for the morning feast."

Lily rolled her eyes knowing that Alice always went at this time in hopes of seeing her long time crush-Frank longbottom.

"Come on Hermione, if we don't hurry then Alice will leave us to look for her Knight in Shining Armor."

"Shut up, Lils!"

Lily laughed seeing the blush on her friend's face. Hermione smiled bemusedly, looking between the two friends as they joked around, suddenly reminded of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil from her time in Hogwarts. Well she amended, she still was in Hogwarts just a different time. Right not a big deal.

"Hermione! Hurry up. We cant be late."

Laughing, she got up and went about her morning business to get ready. She thankfully, found the things she needed in the trunk that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had arranged for her. She made a mental note to thank them later for arranging things at such short notice. She looked at herself, in the mirror, while straightening her shirt. She was no longer the bushy haired, buck toothed girl, who had stepped in Hogwarts looking at everything around her in awe. She might not have curves, like Lavender Brown, or be as stylish as Ginny Weasely, but she decided that she was happy with how she looked. Petite, fine boned, standing at five feet four inches. Rich brown curls that refused to be tamed and looked like a bird's nest on most of the days, baby pink lips that formed a natural pout, honey brown eyes that looked too serious for a seventeen year old and few scars from her various adventures with Harry and Ron. Hermione didn't notice it herself but she possessed a classic beauty and grace that might be overlooked for more outright beauty but if one looked long enough they would be drawn to it.

She finished getting ready, and turned to join the two girls waiting for her near the entrance of the girls dormitory, one tapping her left foot impatiently.

"So, what's so special about these morning feasts?" Hermione asked, once they started walking towards the dining hall.

"Oh nothing much. Just that Alice seems to have a crush on one of our Gryffindor boys who likes to have his breakfast at this time." Lily said teasingly.

Alice blushed but didn't argue with Lily, so Hermione assumed that Lily was correct. Well, maybe it was Neville's father but she wasn't concerned about it enough, to further peruse that line of questioning.

They approached the great hall and opened the massive doors. It was as grand as in her time. She looked at the staff table and saw the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore smiling at her. Professor McGonagall was absent from the table. Few more teachers were sitting and chatting quietly amongst themselves while keeping an eye on the students.

Hermione sat down with the other Gryffindors and ate her breakfast while observing the rest of the houses. The Slytherins kept to themselves, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws pretty much behaved the same as in her time. Soon the Marauders also entered the great hall. James ignored her while Sirius threw a wink in her direction. She glanced at Remus to see him frowning at James. Fine! If that's how he wanted to play, then she would also ignore him. That utter prat! She pushed the plate away no longer hungry. She surreptitiously glanced around before pulling out her wand and casting a non verbal spell to make the food on his plate dry and tasteless. James frowned as if he has tasted something unsavory. With a satisfied smirk, she put her wand back and stood up waved at Alice and Lily, who were busy mumbling to each other and calmly walked out of the dining hall.

She failed to notice, two curious pairs of eyes following her, who had witnessed her ease with non verbal spells.

* * *

Hermione sighed irritably. Her first class was potions and it was a major drudge to sit through the whole lecture. She didn't know how she managed to not yawn even once during the whole class. Professor Snape had already covered everything, they were learning this year, in her _fourth_year! This reminded her that she needed to talk to Snape. He might already be a deatheater, but she knew that he still loved Lily. Maybe, there was a way to salvage his and Lily's friendship.

She suddenly banged against someone.

"Watch where you are going." A deep voice sneered from somewhere above her. She looked up from where she had fallen to see a tall, long haired slytherin who was glaring at her quite heatedly.

"So you're the new student. Gotta say I'm a little disappointed. You seem nothing special!" And with a last menacing stare he walked away, but not before kicking her books.

That's it! Hermione had had enough of people either ignoring her or insulting her. The next person who insulted her would get a piece of her mind and maybe a taste of all the nasty tricks that Fred and George had taught her.

"Hermione! Wait up."

She saw Sirius jogging to catch up to her.

"Wow! Who put that scowl on your pretty little face?"

"Go away Sirius, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Aw don't be such grouch. Besides-"

"Look its the blood traitor and his new whore. What, no pureblood willing to defile herself by touching you?" the group of Slytherin erupted in malicious laughter.

Sirius growled and snarled, "Only perverted freaks would be excited by incest or did your mother not teach you your family history?"

"What did you say you bastard?"

Everyone drew their wands, but before Sirius or the Slytherins could cast any spell, Hermione quickly and silently, cast an en masse selective body bind curse silencing their mouths and freezing their hands.

Her wand moved so swiftly that before anyone could notice it, it was over. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

Hermione was furious. How dare they scorn Sirius, who was so much better than them, they were nothing but naive pure blooded bigots!

"How dare you! Just what makes you better than him, your foolish taunts that shows your utter lack of mental prowess or your silly attempts at dueling or is it your so called pure blood that makes you so much more talented than the rest of us?" Hermione mockingly smiled.

"Your blood can't get you out of my curse now can't it, so of what use is it to you? It won't help you in any way and only makes you appear foolish when you use it as an excuse to flaunt yourselves. You are nothing but brainwashed incompetent mindless bigots who don't even know what inbreeding is! You disgust me!"

With that Hermione left leaving a speechless and mighty impressed Sirius and a few Slytherins who were seething at being so humiliated by a no name witch!

Sirius blinked and ran after the fuming witch.

"That was bloody brilliant Granger! Who knew you had it in you. And the way you put those idiots in their place, amazing! I wish James was here to see that. He would have loved it."

"And thanks for supporting me back there. I'm not really a favourite among the rest of the pure bloods." Sirius added a little bitterly.

Hermione looked at him. His full lips were turned down at the corners.

"You are who you are Sirius. I don't judge people by their blood. Its their actions that matter." Hermione stated factually.

Sirius looked at her, his respect for her went up a notch. Not a lot of people mean that when they say it, but he could tell that she definitely meant it.

"You're not so bad Granger. I think I might just like you."

"I hope it doesn't take just this much to make you fall for a girl. I would be disappointed then."

Sirius laughed. "Oh Granger. We will definitely get along just fine. And keep up I don't wanna be late for Transfiguration just because you want to flirt some more."

"Sirius Black!" Sirius's laughter rang out as he teasingly left her behind. Hermione pouted for a few seconds, but she couldn't remain mad at him for long. It was so long since she had seen him so care free and so_young._The war had taken quite a toll on him and Remus. She was just glad they could still enjoy themselves. And maybe they still can in the future, Hermione thought. If she could find all the Horcruxes and destroy them before Voldemort killed Harry's parents then maybe the Marauders' grim future could be avoided. Slowly an idea began to take shape in her mind. She knew it was extremely dangerous for if she messed up then it could affect everyone in the future but she wasnt called the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

With a start she realized, that now she was definitely late for her next class. Professor McGonagall was going to kill her, late on her first day. Well she would think about her plan of destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort later. First she needed to deal with a pissed off McGonagall.

* * *

Hermione sighed in relief. Luckily Sirius had relayed to McGonagall that she was running late, but she still couldn't escape from the disapproving frown Professor had sent her way when she sat next to Remus who was looking between Sirius and Hermione with an amused twist of his lips. The rest of the classes were fine, except for a few glares James sent her way when he caught Sirius trying to catch her attention, each gesture more exaggerated than the previous one.

Fortunately, nothing more exciting happened and she happily made her way to the library thinking that she could finally get started with her research regarding the Horcruxes.

She was quietly flipping through some dark arts texts when she heard two voices whispering quite furiously to each other.

"I'm telling you Snape, he is becoming angry. And if we don't do anything soon then you know what he'll do to us. I'm not willing to suffer through another bout of _Cruciatus_just because of one stupid mistake!"

"Keep your voice down Avery! Do you want the whole school to know about us? Use your brains man. As for that, don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. You just stick to the plan and meet me in the dark forest after the curfew."

They stopped suddenly when they noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Hermione pretended that she had just seen them.

"Sorry I-"

"Watch it mudblood. Come in my way and I will make sure you know what true pain is." Avery sneered menacingly, before brushing past her forcefully.

"Coming Snape?"

"Go ahead I'll catch up."

Snape looked at the transfer student in front of him. She was a little strange, she did not appear as if she was scared of them. There was a quite strength in her eyes that belied her diminutive frame, and his eyes narrowed not to mention the little show of non verbal magic he had seen earlier.

"I don't know what you're playing at Granger, but do not try to come in my way and if I ever hear you eavesdrop on my conversations again, I will make Avery's threat look like a love declaration." with those softly whispered words, Severus Snape glided away without looking back.

If he had, Hermione's expression would have definitely given him a pause.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room, frowning at the fireplace. She had wanted to sneak out and know what was happening in the dark forest but before she could do that, Alice and Lily had found her and taken her with them to meet Alice's crush and to show her the wonders of the Prefect's Bathroom. While it was certainly grand , she had already been there a few times and was a little frustrated to miss out on her nocturnal adventure because of that.

"I doubt that the fireplace will provide you with any answers no matter how hard you frown at it."

Hermione turned to look at Remus smiling at her faintly. He nodded towards where she was staring.

"What's on your mind? Its getting quite late and we have early lectures tomorrow."

"Hello Remus. Its nothing to worry about. It probably won't do any good to mull over it now. Besides what are _you_ doing up so late?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Remus shrugged then grinned.

"Couldn't sleep with James' snoring away to glory and Sirius planning his next tryst in his sleep"

Hermione laughed."Yes, I can see how that might create a few problems."

Remus gazed at her face."You should laugh more often. It suits you."

Hermione blushed. She remembered that she had developed a slight crush on her Ex-DADA teacher in Hogwarts. It had totally slipped her mind but looking at Remus Lupin now when he hadn't lost his two best friends and betrayed by the third ,reminded her why she had fancied him.

It didn't mean that she fancied him now but a girl could always appreciate what was in front of her.

"Have you ever thought about lost opportunities or how things could be under different circumstances?" Hermione asked Remus, wondering how her life would be if she had done things differently.

She heard him sigh softly. He had a lost look on his face and his eyes seemed far away.

_Of course__he__would__have_ Hermione thought guiltily. She had forgotten about his furry little problem. She had become so used to discussing things with _her_Remus that it had totally slipped her mind that this Remus was still a little defensive about that.

"Yes sometimes I wonder how things could have been if... but no good comes from wondering what could be. It simply tempts your mind to go round in circles and it prevents you from moving forward on the path you have chosen."Remus said gravely.

Hermione stared at him silently. He wasn't a different Remus. He was still the deeply contemplative, intelligent and a kind man who had befriended her when she was feeling lonely.

"Thank you Remus. You're right. It will do me no good to think about missed opportunities. I just have to make the best out of every situation and keep on moving forward."

Remus smiled gently.

"You're welcome Hermione. You can talk to me anytime if you feel troubled again."

Hermione smiled back, appreciatively.

"It seems like we have a lot in common Remus. Since I get to unload my problems onto you. I expect you to do the same with me. I feel that in time we can become great friends. I feel that I can trust you Remus Lupin."

Remus stared at the strange girl who sometimes looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and sometimes a young girl who was just looking for a friend. He suddenly felt very protective of her.

"Well I think I can finally go to bed. It was good talking to you Remus. Lets do it again sometime." Hermione yawned, and stood up from her place. She made her way to the girls dormitory after a final wave to the man who would become her mentor in the future.

Remus looked at the wall blankly, his thoughts whirling. Maybe Sirius was right. Hermione Granger was definitely someone to keep an eye on.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew scurried along the hallways of Hogwarts, his beady eyes scanning them, for any of his friends roaming around. He did not want to meet them since he had just come from a meeting with the Dark lord. He winced in pain as he moved too quickly. The dark Lord had not been happy with him since he could not recruit any new members from his house.

Suddenly he fell on his arse after colliding with something soft. He looked to see an unfamiliar face staring at him with shock and something close to hatred. But that couldn't be right since he had never seen the girl before.

He tried to apologize but she just brushed him off and hurried away.

Hermione couldn't believe she had the misfortune to meet the Rat so soon! He might be younger than she last remembered, but she could not forget his beady eyes. She knew that he had already sided with the dark to betray his friends. Well she would not allow that. It was time Mr Pettigrew faced what he deserved. Although, Hermione thought with a frown, It would be hard to dispose of him without anyone getting suspicious. She sighed. Maybe she could try talking to him first.

Without realizing Hermione's nose was scrunched up in disgust at the thought. And this was how Regulus Black saw Hermione Granger.

Regulus Black the younger brother of Sirius Black was neither naive nor emotional like his brother. He knew that it was up to him now to withhold the family's honor and receive the Dark Mark. He had already been punished severely for his elder brother's show of defiance. That is why he hated anyone or anything related to the house Sirius Black was in, for had he not been sorted into Gryffindor, Regulus was certain that his brother would not have indulged in such foolish notions.

However, there was something strange about the new Gryffindor. Regulus was an expert in dark arts and since he has practiced them so much in the recent years he had learned to recognize the magical signature, it left in its' wake. He knew not many people were capable of doing that. Otherwise, he would have already been expelled. But he had always been sensitive to one's magical signature.

And that is why Hermione Granger had captured his interest because there were two very dark magical signatures emitting from her otherwise soothing magic. This left him very confused and Regulus did not like feeling confused in any way. Because, confusion meant a lack of knowledge and that meant a few _Crucios_ in his mother's loving care.

So he had followed Hermione when he saw her heading towards the library.

He wondered what or who had put that expression on her face. He did not think she would have known anyone in such a short period to hate them so much.

Hermione waited till she was in the unused section of the library before withdrawing her wand from her pocket. She had already been clutching it tightly in her hands since she was aware for quite some time that she was being followed.

She turned suddenly and pointed it at the approaching figure's face. She noticed with a slight smirk the brief flash of surprise before it was carefully hidden behind a blank face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Seriously, what was it with the Slytherins. It was as if all of them had learnt by birth to never show their emotions to strangers. It had been quite disconcerting in the beginning, now it was downright bothersome.

Regulus raised one eyebrow at her clear lack of fear from being followed by someone larger than her. Clearly, she either was extremely foolish or overly confident in her abilities to not fear him. He knew that he was already taller than his brother, and because of his dalliance in dark arts he appeared more menacing than him. So it was no surprise that most of his fellow students steered clear of him, well except for Kieran Malfoy.

"I would expect that someone who is so short should at least show some fear for a clearly larger opponent Granger."

Hermione huffed. It seems as if everyone knew her name, before even her first official day got over. Gotta hand it to the Hogwarts rumor mills. It really did take its' job seriously.

"I'm flattered you already know my name but I don't believe I know yours." Hermione still couldn't see his face which was hidden in the shadows.

"I'm Regulus Black. Yes, I see you have already met my elder brother. I'm warning you now. Do not commit the mistake of thinking I am anything like him or I will familiarize you with a few unforgivables."

Hermione was shocked at first to know that it was Sirius's younger brother standing in front of her. Then she grew angry.

"Seriously. What is with you Slytherins. Does anyone in your house know how to greet someone without resorting to issuing threats of bodily harm. And yes I have met your brother. And anyone with eyes and a brain between them could see that you both have hardly anything in common. So kindly stop trying to scare me with your threats. I have reached my quota of those today."

Regulus blinked. She was not how he imagined her to be. Clearly her Gryffindor tendencies shone through, but underneath that brashness, he could sense a firm resolve and a slight disengagement that none of her house mates possessed.

Regulus laughed suddenly. He was sure that the Gryffindors weren't aware of who their new house mate really was. It would amuse him to see how they reacted when they realized who they were dealing with.

"Very well, Granger. I will stop threatening you but in return I want you to tell me why you are hiding the fact that you have experienced the allure of the dark magic?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Surely he wasn't talking about the magic that had transported her to this time. She narrowed her eyes as she caught him smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Black. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my room."

Hermione pushed him aside, with more force than necessary , taking pleasure in the fact that she had caused him to stumble. She then hurried to the Gryffindor tower hoping to calm her thoughts down. She told herself that Regulus couldn't have known about that. He must me bluffing to rattle her. Yes, that must be it.

Hermione was in such a hurry that she failed to notice a pair of hazel eyes that followed her with growing suspicion after witnessing the latter part of the conversation between her and Regulus.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling something big was about to happen. She did not know what it was but she had a feeling it was nothing good. She noticed that the beds around her were unusually silent. Usually Alice and Lily could be heard chatting about random things or some other girls giggling about boys and make-up.

Hermione was rather glad she had the room to herself. She liked some quiet, it gave her time to think and plan her day and to remember what she came here for. She dressed herself and slowly walked down the stairs.

She noticed that as she drew closer to the common room, a familiar voice grew in intensity and volume. She could also hear a deeper voice placating the said voice with soothing words, but it sounded slightly distressed.

With a start she realized that she was hearing James and Lily fight and that she was the only one in the room other than them. The rest were conveniently absent.

Well this had a potential to become awkward. She then hid behind a shelf and tried to remain as quiet as possible because she did not want them to notice her and make the situation even worse. It already seemed volatile enough.

"DAMMIT JAMES, how many times do I have to say before it gets stuck in your stupid head. I am NOT going to go date you. I DON'T like you and if I have to hear another of your silly poems again, I swear I will make you regret the day you were born James Potter.

How can I like sone one who loves to play pranks on innocent people, or who never takes anything seriously, or who repeatedly humiliates my friend despite the numerous time I've asked you not to."

"But Lily-"

"NO James. I do not have anything more to say to you and neither do I want to see your face for some time. GET OUT James Potter!"

Hermione held her breath, not knowing that her hands were clenched in a fist. This was beyond cruel. She knew that James Potter had loved Lily and though he sometimes made a fool of himself in front of her to get her attention, it did not in any way warrant such a strong negative reaction.

She saw James hunch his shoulders and stare morosely towards a painting after Lily left the room. Hermione slowly released her breath and forced herself to relax. She decided that it was safe to go back to the girls' dormitory now that James was facing the other way.

She tiptoed back but in her haste she stepped on a quill. She went still because while normally no one would have heard that noise, but there were only two people in the room and there was utter silence. She felt a trepidation knowing that James couldn't have _not_heard it.

She turned slowly and cringed when she noticed his livid expression.

Oops! Hermione thought, she _knew_ she shouldn't have gotten up from the bed after all.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? :P**

**I'll Update soon. Till then,**

**Cheers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Remus' nose twitched. What was _with _the Slytherin girls, he thought as if the whole Great Hall was filled with cloying smells and it made him sick to his stomach. His extra sensory abilities really caused him trouble at this time of the month. He sometimes wondered if this was how it was for the rest of the female part of the population during their monthly cycle : cranky and sensitive for no reason. Then Remus blushed as he realized what he was thinking .

"Moony, my man! Isn't it a lovely day today?" Remus started as Sirius took a seat beside him while patting him a little too hard on his back. He looked at his way too cheery friend.

Sirius raised one eyebrow seeing his friend's disgruntled expression.

"What? Can't handle your time of the month?"

"Shut up, Padfoot." Remus muttered knowing how much Sirius enjoyed seeing him suffer during this time.

"But Moony, I-"

Sirius paused seeing the rest of the members of their group had arrived. He immediately noticed that there was something was wrong with James. He shared a look with Remus, they both looked at each other, understanding passed between them as they both sensed something was off. Sirius opened his mouth to ask James but Remus grabbed his arm and shook his head, _now was not the time._

"H...hello guys." Peter stuttered. He was still a little shaken from yesterday's meeting and he was scared that Remus might notice something was wrong with him.

"Hey Pete, where were you yesterday, we missed you mate. You missed the Slytherins getting their arses kicked by the new student. Gotta hand it to her, she definitely knows how to express her anger quite succinctly. Sirius said, with a hint of admiration.

Remus raised an eyebrow, as Sirius had failed to mention that tidbit of information, earlier. He turned when he heard James snort next to him. But he didn't say anything since he had a suspicion that James's bad mood had something to do with the said witch Sirius was praising just now.

"Really? I was ah...not feeling well so I went to the infirmary for a while then I got a floo call from my mother." Peter said, hoping they bought his explanation.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. Lately, Peter has been acting strange and tended to disappear quite often. He knew his mother was sick but he wondered, if that was all he was up to. He sometimes caught a slight whiff of blood, gore and puke_. _But maybe it was his mother's. He then brushed it aside for later contemplation. Had Remus followed his suspicions, he could have prevented something terrible that was about to occur effecting all their lives. But since he was not aware of it yet, he swept his suspicion aside, thus causing the first domino block to fall.

"Damn forgot about that. How is she mate?" Sirius asked guiltily. It was something they all did unconsciously, overlooking the fourth mousy member of The Marauders. Maybe that was why Peter turned out as he is, who knows.

James stood up suddenly. "I have some work, I will meet you guys later." With that James went outside the hall.

Remus stared at him with a concerned frown. He than noticed that Hermione had yet to show up, for the meal. What had the rest of them missed, he wondered.

* * *

Hermione shuddered in disgust. She knew Hagrid liked strange creatures, but did he have to feed that...that _thing_ when she was here. After the horrible start of her day, she did not feel like going to the Great Hall and sit and pretend as if nothing happened. So, she had come to the place where no one would disturb her and she would have someone to talk to.

Hagrid had always calmed her. He had a calm presence around him as opposed to his enormous size. They had quickly become friends once she had given him some sweets and kindly asked about his pets. Hagrid had always starved for some company even in her time. Sometimes she thought with disgust, how selfishly the students and even teachers behaved. If only, they made an effort in talking to him, they would have found out what a gem he was.

"Shouldn't you leave soon, if you don't wanna miss the breakfast, not that I want you to leave." Hagrid's deep and slightly coarse voice broke through her thoughts.

Hermione glanced up. She sighed and rose from where she was crouching and watching Hagrid do his work. It felt good talking about random things with someone. Hermione wondered if she could have dealt with James's fury differently. Then again she thought, maybe it was better this way.

_**Flashback**_

Everything was quiet. Neither spoke for a few moments, Hermione because she did not want to say something to make the situation even worse. And James, well Hermione could only wonder when he would erupt.

"How long have you been here?" James voiced the question softly. There was nothing soft about is expression.

Hermione wondered if she should lie and say she didn't hear anything but then James looked as if he spoiling for a fight and she might as well give him one. She would have felt the same way in his position. She remembered Harry telling her that James was sometimes florid in declaring his feelings for Lily, but that was just too harsh. She also realized that showing him any form of pity would be like pouring salt on the wound. _Well Harry, you definitely owe me one._ Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Long enough to know that you got ditched again, Potter" Hermione cringed inwardly knowing that it would only make him more angry and hurt, but if he was anything like Harry then he needed to let out his churning emotions rather than stewing over them. This way at least she could control the situation if it got out of the hand.

"What did you just say?" If possible his voice got even softer and deadlier.

_Dammit, why was he making this so difficult._

"You heard me Potter. I doubt the screaming impaired your ability to hear me."

"I'm going to count till three so you better get the hell away from me or I wont be responsible for my actions Granger."

Hermione gulped. _Well she was committed now so she might as well see it through. Besides Gryffindors never ran from a sticky situation._

"I'm not afraid of you Potter. Give me your worst." Hermione said with a toss of her head.

James growled. No girl had ever infuriated him as Hermione Granger, so much so that he wanted to wring her delicate little neck!

"What the fuck do you want Granger?"

"I can imagine how you must be feeli-"

"You can imagine?...YOU have NO fucking clue as to what I'm thinking right now. Do not for second think that you with your grizzly hair and know-it-all attitude you belong in my group. Just who do you think your are?" James shouted.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Done already Potter?"

"Oh no I'm not even close to being done Granger. By the time I'm done, you will be begging me to stop with tears in your eyes." James sneered.

"Well let's see you try that Mister Potter."

James suppressed another growl. He did not want to show how _angry_ she made him. He was still getting over Lily's cruel rejection and he did not need this bullshit now.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hermione quipped.

_That was it! _James had enough. He quickly raised his wand and shouted the first curse that came to his mind.

"_Expulso!" _

Hermione dodged it within a hair's breath. _Oh no he did not. Well if that's how he wanted it, then she would teach him a thing or two about not to mess with people who had seen the horrors of the war._

Quicker than James expected, Hermione fired three curses in rapid succession.

"_Geminio_"

"_Locomotor Wibbly_"

"_Reducto_" The armchair next to him multiplied in number, then his legs felt like jelly causing him to loose balance. Then with the final curse Hermione proceeded to blast every single chair she had produced.

James ducked but his legs refused to cooperate with him, thankfully his quidditch reflexes coming in handy. But it still wasn't enough, to save him from the flying debris. One managed to graze his cheek with enough force to cause a thin line of red to appear, the second on his arm and the third on his leg.

James looked at Hermione with grudging respect. She was a much better and more _creative_ dueller than he expected. He suppressed a grin. The exhilaration from duelling a worthy opponent made him forget his anger for a moment.

Quicker than before, James shouted

"_Mimble Wimble_"

"_Engorgio Skullus_"

Hermione just managed to dodge the tongue-tying hex but could not prevent the second one hitting the mark. She felt her Skull swelling and it became hard to ignore the biting numbness spreading through her skull.

She quickly chanted the counter spell and fired horn-tongue hex while rolling to the other side of the room.

James dodged it after removing the jelly-curse from his legs and quickly fire the stinging hex thrice in rapid successions.

Hermione was able to dodge the first two but the third hit her forearm causing her to gasp slightly.

Both paused and stared at each other, slightly out of breath.

"Not bad Granger."

"You're not to shabby either, Potter."

Their lips twisted in a moment of camaraderie But the moment was soon forgotten. They continued firing and dodging hexes until both were completely out of breath and covered in scratches. The room was in tatters, but the two were oblivious to the destruction their spontaneous duel caused.

James breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself watching Hermione do the same. He had forgotten all about Lily and their fight.

Hermione muttered softly to heal the scratches on her arms and anywhere else, thinking that Harry must have gotten his skill at duelling from his dad. Her skills had been developed out of necessity but she knew James and the rest were not recruited yet so she summarized hat James was a natural.

Well at least it looked as if he was not still upset over Lily so her job was done.

"Did you do this deliberately, to take my mind off Lily?" James asked with a strange look in his eyes.

Hermione scoffed. "Of course not Potter, I just enjoy duelling, that's all" She smirked then, thinking that Harry could have benefitted if he possessed his father's perspicaciousness .

"You know Granger, I find it strange that you don't even know me, yet you went out of your way to make me feel better. If I didn't know any better I would think that you had a _crush _on me" James teased.

Hermione blushed, then retorted "You need to keep your ego in check Potter. Maybe then Lily would give you a second chance." Hermione wished she could take back what she just said seeing the frown on James's face.

"I'm not a fragile piece of glass Granger. I can handle the reminder of Lily's _love _for me." James replied wryly seeing the momentary flash guilt on her face.

Hermione came closer and perched next to him and started hesitatingly.

"You know James... maybe you need to show Lily who you really are, instead of complimenting her every time you see her. No girl will think you were serious about her if you continued to behave like that."

James looked at her searchingly.

"You really think so Granger. I mean I tried telling her that I lover her so many times, one would think she would get it by now." James said with a hint of bitterness.

Hermione furrowed her brows slightly. There was something wrong, he looked almost as if he was about to give up on Lily. But that couldn't be right.

"No! You're wrong. She does get that, you just need to show how sincere you are and not tease her friends so cruelly."

James looked at her, a little surprised by how passionate she sounded.

Amused, he said "Merlin Granger, you really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course! Why would't I be?"

James just shook his head, she really was something.

"So what say you Granger, should we call a truce?"

Hermione looked at him critically, already knowing that this would not be their last duel, but maybe they could work something out.

"I would be glad to be friends with you James Potter."

James then grinned at her, his hazel eyes alight with something that made her catch her breath. She averted her face before he could see her slight blush.

_**End of Flash back**_

Hermione interrupted from her musings when she heard loud voices coming her way. It seems that the morning feast was finally over.

"Yo Granger, didn't see you in the hall, forgot the way?" Sirius called out as he, Remus and James came closer.

She noticed the strained smile on James' face and the curious look on Remus'. Then she noticed with revulsion, that their fourth member was also with them. _Great._ She did not need this right now.

"Sirius. Ah no, I was visiting Hagrid."

Sirius looked surprised. "Hagrid? How do you know him?"

"Umm.. Professor Dumbledore told me about him, and ever since I wanted to meet him."

Hermione looked at the four of them and suddenly, she wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

"Excuse me boys if you don't mind, I have to meet Professor McGonagall regarding some business." Hermione brushed past them hurriedly.

Sirius looked a little confused but then shrugged, he had already guessed that Hermione Granger kept a lot of things to herself but he also knew that she was definitely on their side.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office grading papers when she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter." McGonagall said, not looking up from her desk. When she didn't hear anyone speak, she paused and looked up. It was her new ward, looking as if she was ready to tear her hair out. She didn't know if what she felt was anger or grief!

She put the quill down, and studied the young woman in front of her. She had heard about the incident with the Slytherins, among other things. She waited patiently for Hermione to begin speaking.

"Professor I... have you ever felt that being the Head of Gryffindor was too much work and you just want to take a break from it all?"

McGonagall regarded Hermione silently. She waited to see if Hermione would say more.

"It's just...I know what I'm thinking is wrong and quite cowardly for a Gryffindor, but why did it have to be me. Now I know how Harry must have felt carrying such a huge burden on his shoulders." Hermione mumbled, lost in her own world, not even realizing that she had revealed an important tidbit of the future. But fortunately for her, McGonagall was more focused on the rest of the story to pay any attention on her best friend's name.

"I have always been called the smartest witch of my age but I'm starting to realize that just being book smart is not enough. There are so many things that makes a person who he is. coming here, I realized that there are greater and far more important things than intelligence and they cannot be measured...

Hermione sighed, staring at the wall behind the Professor's desk with a distant gaze.

McGonagall looked at her concernedly.

"Child, I have seen many people go down this path and nothing good comes out of cultivating such morose thoughts. Nothing is set in stone. You make your own future and instead of worrying about what others expect from you, just do what you think is right. Your heart will never led you astray."

Hermione looked at McGonagall with slightly misty eyes. The professor probably didn't know how true her advice was or how close it hit the mark. But they also gave her a new determination to do what _she_ thought was right.

"Thank you Professor, I cannot tell you how relieved your words made me feel.

Professor Mcgonagall smiled gently at the young woman. Despite knowing her only for a few short days, she already felt deeply attached to her.

Minerva McGonagall then suggested something which she had never done before. But she wanted to relieve her ward's burden, if only for just a little while.

"My dear, do you have any particular classes this morning that you wish to attend?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

Hermione looked at her confused.

"No, Professor. I have already read all the texts required for the year so I do not believe I will miss anything important."

Professor McGonagall then clapped her hands and nodded to herself, making a mental note to leave a letter for Albus informing him about their whereabouts.

"I have the rest of the morning and afternoon free so why don't we got to Hogsmeade for a few hours?"

Hermione looked at her future head of the house in shock. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Professor Mcgonagall would offer to bunk the classes with her. She imagined the expressions on Harry and Ron's faces and giggled slightly. They would be totally slack jawed and slightly envious that _she _was the one who got to experience that.

"I would be delighted to professor."

"Good. Then let us meet outside Hogwarts in say half an hour. Make sure you take your cloak and gloves. The weather is quite frosty at this time of the year."

Hermione nodded and took her leave. She found a thick cloak made of soft material and some dragon hide gloves in her trunk. She quickly donned them and made her way to the main gates.

Her earlier worries were swept aside as she saw her Professor, waiting for her.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?"

As soon as Hermione stepped foot in Hogsmeade, she noticed that it was a little different from her time. There were fewer shops and the village looked smaller but it still had a homey feeling that Hermione loved.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed her Professor taking them to Madam Malkin's.

"Professor, I don't think I need any robes right now."

"I know child. But we are not going there for robes. We are going there to buy something every witch must have in her wardrobe."

Hermione blushed as she saw where exactly Professor McGonagall was taking her.

"Professor! I-"

McGonagall quickly hushed her with a secret smile and asked the witch hovering around them, "We would like these in all colors please."

Hermione looked at the delicate lace and silk underthings displayed so provocatively with subdued lighting in a corner. She fingered a scar of silk and thought about her mom, who never had the opportunity to take her out for shopping for lingerie, and never will now.

She shook away the gloomy thoughts when she heard Professor McGonagall, ask her opinion on one of the deep red and gold sets.

Somehow, Professor McGonagall had convinced her to buy a dozen delicate underthings and when they left the store, they were both laughing and giggling. It was a surprise to see her Professor behave that way but maybe everyone needed these moments of mirth

"I was not aware that you were interested in such things, Professor." Hermione inquired curiously.

"Oh child, I am a woman before a Hogwarts Professor. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching, but there are times when I wished..." Professor McGonagall trailed off, her looking distant as if she was lost in her own memories.

Hermione had never wondered how McGonagall's life had been before she became the Head of her House. Maybe it was something they all did unknowingly about their mentors and professors. She had never even thought, if Professor McGonagall had someone she loved once or someone she wanted to spend her life with.

She looked at her Professor in a new light . She suddenly felt a lot closer to her old house than she ever had with Dumbledore in _her _timeline. She knew that Dumbledore had sometimes hidden things from them but she had a feeling that Professor McGonagall would _never _do that.

She decided that when the time was right, she would tell her Professor everything. She was no longer naive enough to think that she would be able to handle everything on her own, so maybe it would be better for the professor to be on her side.

"Now dear, I understand that you have a liking for books?"

"Oh yes Professor! In fact I have read all the course books required for this year."

McGonagall looked at her quizzically and Hermione realized that the books had been in her possession only for a few days and no one could have finished _all _of them in such a short time.

"I mean, in my previous school, I had read up on everything beforehand." Hermione quickly added.

McGonagall looked at her for a moment, then said "Well this is why our next stop is Florish and Botts. I hear they received a shipment of rare texts yesterday afternoon." She smiled at the look of unbridled joy on Hermione's face.

They each bought a few tomes and made their way to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione wanted to spend more time in the book shop but Mcgonagall reminded her that their time was almost up.

Professor looked for a seat, while Hermione ordered two butterbeers for them. They sat, sipping from their mugs and talking about their lives. Hermione learnt quite a few things, some surprising some...not.

She had always thought that Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore might have been a 'thing' sometime in the past, but she didn't know that it was Mcgonagall who had ended it between them. She was also surprised to know that McGonagall had a younger sister who had died fighting Grindelwald, and ever since then Professor McGonagall had harbored a deep hatred towards the dark wizard. She was also surprised to know that Abaraxus Malfoy had been her junior in Hogwarts and had been almost tolerable, till before he got married. She had known other pure blood families who attended Hogwarts. Seems like the house rivalry was not as bad as it is or will be in the future.

Hermione in turn told Professor McGonagall all about her adventures with Ron and Harry, minus a few important details of course. Her first kiss with Victor, the dance and how she had hidden modified her parents' memories to protect them. She did not mention the fact that they were both muggleborns or Victor was actually Victor _Krum_, belonging to the Bulgarian pure blood society.

Hermione had never felt so close to any of her Professors back home and she realized that she quite liked the feeling of Professor McGonagall being her confidant.

They had talked for so long that it came as a slight shock/surprise to them when they saw the time.

"Well dear, it's time to return to Hogwarts now. This has been truly wonderful and from now on I want you to call me Minerva, when it's only the two of us." McGonagall winked at the shocked witch.

"Please Prof...Minerva, call me Hermione." Hermione replied, touched.

They both stood up and left for Hogwarts, failing to notice a dark figure sitting further in the alcove who watched them curiously.

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogwarts to attend the evening classes, receiving curious glances from the Marauders, Lily and strangely enough, from the Slytherins as well.

Hermione realized that she was quite hungry as she had skipped the morning meal and only had a butterbeer for lunch. So, she quickly packed her bag after the last class got over and went to the Great Hall. She was grateful that there were not that many people present in the hall as it was still too early for most of them. She sat down and ordered what she wanted and was prepared to dig in when she noticed a lone figure sitting where the sixth years usually sat, particularly the Marauders.

_It was Sirius _, Hermione realized. And he was clutching a green envelope tightly and with a grim expression that she had rarely seen on _either _of the two Sirius'. She was so busy wondering what the missive was about that she failed to turn away when she saw Sirius glancing her way. Thier eyes caught and she saw him grit her teeth.

_Well, it's not as if she was _that_ interested in him, so he didn't need to look at her as if he was imagining different ways to strangle her. _ Hermione thought, slightly hurt.

Sirius quickly stood up and left the Great Hall as if chased by blast ended skewts.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and went after him because he might not be _her _Sirius yet, but his expression had given a cause for concern. She slowed when she rounded a corner and saw him hunched down, the letter in his hand slightly shaking.

Alarmed Hermione rushed forward and crouched next to him. "Sirius..." She said softly.

Sirius looked up and she gasped as she saw his eyes. They were filled with such pain and fear and _anger._ _What was in that envelope_, Hermione wondered as she saw, the state it left Sirius in.

"Granger...?" Sirius' whispered hoarsely. She had to strain her ears to catch that.

"Sirius... are you all right? I saw-"

She was interrupted when Sirius said harshly. "That bastard got my brother. My bitch of a mother is making him take the mark this summer."

Sirius continued, but now she could detect a little self loathing also, "He had to take the mark sooner because _I _refused! They do not want to face the humiliation of having another son denounce his loyalty towards the dark."

"God Granger! I have never regretted leaving that shithole but making my brother pay for my _so called sins_... its bloody unfair! Its SO FUCKING unfair!"

Hermione didn't shy away in face of his anger. She knew he needed to let it out so she sat quietly, letting him finish.

"And you know what the worst part is?, My brother would be _happy _to receive the mark. He doesn't know the atrocities he will be forced to commit, the brutal punishment he would suffer if he failed to perform upto the mark, the _people _he would be forced to kill.

"He doesn't _know, _Granger! What the HELL am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to the house to talk some sense into him, the wards will not allow me to do so, and Regulus wants nothing to do with me. What the fuck am I supposed to do, Granger?"

Hermione gently touched his shoulder and it was as if that small touch broke whatever tenuous hold he had over his emotions. He turned and gripped her tightly burrowing his face in the crook of her neck, his body shaking. She held on to him, letting the tremors pass.

They both sat like that, till Sirius calmed down. Finally he moved his head and looked at Hermione, as if just realizing that he had bared his soul to someone, he barely knew. But Hermione did not let it affect her. She calmly stared back at him, with no hint of judgement in her eyes, until Sirius finally cracked a smile.

"You know Granger, others would write it off as a freak incident but you sit here looking as if this is a part of your daily routine, I wonder who's more strange, you or me..."

Hermione looked at him. "I might not have a younger brother but I know what it's like to want to protect someone even if they refuse to listen to reason. I would never think less of you for protecting your brother, Sirius."

Sirius stared at her. What was it about her, he had never felt such instant kinship with _anyone_ except James and Remus. Yes, not even Peter. He did not feel attracted to her but rather she felt like _family._ And that was just too strange because _any_ family of his was way too messed up to arouse such feelings.

Hermione observed the man sitting in front of her. The older Sirius had never shown his vulnerable side to her but then again she had barely spent anytime with him. Looking at him now, she felt a deep protective streak swell within her. The Sirius in her time had been through so much, his whole life had been snatched away from him and why? Just because he chose a different, a _better _path for himself. Hermione decided that she would not let him suffer because of the traitor, they all trusted. She would take the rat down herself, if needed.

Hermione and Sirius sat quietly, absorbed in their thoughts. It was a comfortable silence and Sirius acknowledged to himself that Hermione Granger was soon becoming someone he could trust.

Sirius tensed slightly when he heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. He did not want to let anyone else see him like this.

"Th...There you are, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to have a word with you in his office. He said it was urgent." A panting fourth year said to Hermione. Seems like they had found one of the lesser used corridors of Hogwarts. He must have been running all around Hogwarts to find Hermione, Sirius thought.

Hermione looked at Sirius who nodded, knowing they both would not forget what had happened in the hallway. It was a start of a friendship, much deeper than either of them thought.

Hermione knocked slightly as she reached Dumbledore's office. He was looking out of the window with a contemplative expression.

"Ah Miss Granger. Have a seat. I hear that you and Minerva had a slight excursion to Hogsmeade."

Hermione said nothing, waiting for him to continue and wondering where this was going.

"Tell me Miss Granger, have you remembered more about the spell responsible for sending you here?"

Hermione averted her eyes. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind with all the things that had happened to her in the past few days.

"No Professor, I still can't remember anything." Hermione apologized. No way was Hermione telling Dumbledore that she had decided to stay and change a few things in the past. She knew that the moment Dumbledore got even a hint of what she was planning to do, he would make her go in hiding. He was staunchly against meddling with time. Hermione knew that she would not be able to convince him otherwise.

Dumbledore looked at her then nodded his head.

"If that's all Professor, I would like to go back to the dorm, I have some assignments to finish."

With that Hermione took her leave, not noticing the frown on Dumbledore's face.

* * *

James idled away on his broom, for once his mind not on flying. It had not escaped his notice that Remus and Sirius were quickly warming up to Hermione but, he still was suspicious about her, specially after the way they parted.

_**Flashback**_

James was glad that things between him and Hermione had calmed down. It was not like him to be rude to someone, without any justifiable cause. Maybe they had just started off on a wrong foot.

"So Granger, what say we clean the mess we created. Gotta say, you are quite a passionate witch." James winked at her.

"James Potter!" Hermione gasped.

He laughed seeing the blush on her face. She was quite innocent, he didn't know why but he found it very adorable.

"So other than dueling, what else do you like to do in your free time?"

Hermione frowned at James half-heartedly for teasing her about their fight. "Reading, I love to read. In fact one of my favorite places in Hogwarts, is the library. I cannot imagine a better use of my time than sitting there with a book to keep me company." Hermione sighed, missing the frown on James' face.

The mention of library reminded James of what he had witnessed last night. His suspicions rose again. Normally he was not the sort of bloke to doubt someone, specially someone from his own house but Hermione somehow brought all of his mixed emotions out in the open, which he found slightly disconcerting.

"Did you go to the library, last night?"

Hermione looked at James confusedly. Just now they had started being almost friendly towards each other but suddenly, she heard James' voice growing hard.

"Yes, Why the sudden question?"

"Did you go there to meet with someone in particular?"

"No..." Hermione was beginning to get irritated again at being treated like she had sone something suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Hermione then started to wonder if James had heard the conversation between her and Regulus. Then she started worrying, wondering just what part of their conversation had he heard.

After seeing the worried expression on Hermione's face, James voice became frigid.

"I do not like people lying to me, Granger." James said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. So, she had talked to a slytherin. It did not mean that she was automatically guilty of whatever crime James thought Hermione had committed.

"Watch your tone, Potter. I do not appreciate being treated like a criminal by my own house mates."

They both looked at each other, the tentative camaraderie they had just built, vanished. There was a strained silence between them, yet again.

"Well, I guess this is how it is then."

"Guess it is."

Both went the opposite direction, angry and a little disappointed.

_**End of Flashback.**_

James sighed. After that he had quickly repaired and cleaned the room and had gone to the Quidditch field to vent his frustration.

He saw that it was getting dark so he went inside the castle, he went to find Mooney. At these times, his friend always helped him calm down and think logically. Sometimes he wondered that Mooney would be an amazing Professor, his personality would make it easy for the students to approach him and his talent would make them respect him. But no use thinking about it now.

James found Remus sitting in the library, looking a little worse for the wear.

"Mooney giving you problems?" James asked Remus, being that the full moon was just a few nights away.

Remus sighed. "Sometimes, heightened senses are a pain in the ass."

James grinned, his friend became more rough in his speech during the time of the month. He and Sirius had shared quite a few laughs on his expense.

"Enough about me, I wanna know what's going between you and Hermione?"

James raised an eyebrow at the familiarity with which Remus said the witch's name.

"Nothing Mooney, we had a row and things became a little...heated."

"And, have you resolved the problem?"

James sighed, irritated. "No! I don't understand what her problem is. One second she's being all friendly and the next, she's lying straight to my face." James drew his hand through his hair in frustration.

Remus looked at his friend, wondering if he realized that he hadn't mentioned Lily even once. Usually his friend came to him whenever he was rejected by the red head. Remus hid his smile from his friend, knowing it would only irritate him more. _Maybe Hermione Granger had a bigger role to play than he thought._

* * *

Hermione went to the one place where she thought no one would disturb her. She needed to gather her thoughts and decide how to proceed with everything. She also thought that it would be beneficial for her to check out some books on Occlumency.

She stopped, while looking for a good place to begin her research. The one person she was hoping to avoid was sitting there glaring at her. _Great just what she needed._

Then she saw Remus sitting next to James and her mood lightened slightly. She noticed that he was looking a little pale and haggard. Then she remembered that the full moon was just around the corner.

She went to their table and offered Remus a smile while ignoring James. She searched her pockets for any piece of chocolate left from earlier. She offered the remaining bar of chocolate to Remus who took it appreciatively.

"You looked like you could do with some chocolate. It always makes me feel better." Hermione offered.

James looked even more suspicious. She just happened to have the one thing that calmed Mooney down and gave Remus some peace.

"Why did you have chocolate with you, Granger?"

Hermione frowned at James but before she could reply back, Remus interrupted saying, "Thanks Hermione, you don't know how much I have been craving chocolate, lately." He also stopped James from saying anything else, with a strong nudge.

Remus sighed inwardly looking at the two glaring at each other. _Why did James always manage to irritate the witches who gave as good as they got._

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what do you think? Review and let me know.**

**The next update will take longer since i have an exam to prepare for.**

**Until then, Adios!**


End file.
